The Powers of Persuasion
by Oz2OH
Summary: Quinn is reluctant to go along with Puck's idea for a Halloween costume.  He tries to change her mind.


**The Powers of Persuasion**

Puck sat in Quinn's desk chair and spun around for what felt like the 417th time. Quinn emerged from her walk-in closet in yet another dress and stepped to the full-length mirror.

"What about this one?" she asked, turning and adjusting something.

"It's great, babe," he answered. "They're all great."

Quinn sighed and ran her hands over her once-again-flat stomach. Her shoulders sagged. "I can't decide."

"Hey, while you're figuring that out, I had a great idea for costumes for Rachel's Halloween party." He grinned.

She knew she would regret asking. She also knew he'd tell her anyway. Quinn raised a brow in reply.

"OK, so we get those big letters, like for posters and stuff? And I have the letter A, right here," he said, pointing to his stomach. "And you have the letter B on you."

She stared. When he didn't follow up, she lifted her hands. "What kind of costume is that?"

He told her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"God, Puck, that's disgusting. Just…no."

"Come on babe, it would be cool. Can you just see Argyle's face?" He chuckled.

"Really? You're such an egghead."

Puck leaned forward, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap, nearly tipping the chair backwards. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her.

"I bet I can convince you," he murmured.

"I bet not," she answered, hating the tremor in her reply feeling his breath and the vibration of his voice against her ear.

His hand found the hem of her loose skirt and pulled it up over her knee. She slapped at it playfully.

"Puck, stop," she said laughing. "It's not going to work."

His fingers rubbed lightly along the inside of her thigh, moving higher with each stroke, the skirt bunching at the tops of her legs. Her breathing changed.

"You sure about that?" he whispered. He felt her shiver. When his hand reached the silk of her panties and pressed, her eyes closed and her head fell back against his shoulder. The hand previously resting casually on top of his around her waist gripped and held. A low sound came from the back of her throat.

He pressed harder, his fingers sliding easily over the smooth fabric. Her legs shifted, her knees parting, as her hips caught his rhythm. She turned her head and moaned softly as she bit into his neck. He was immediately straining at his jeans.

He moved his hand under her knees, eliciting a whimper. He stood, lifting her easily in his arms, and set her on the edge of her bed. He kissed her, leaning in until she was laying flat, her legs over the side. He smiled against her neck as he nibbled and sucked.

"Wear the costumes," he mumbled, his rough beard scratching lightly against the soft flesh near her jaw.

"No," she breathed.

He smiled and shifted lower, kissing over the fabric of her top and pushing her skirt higher. He kissed the bare skin of her stomach, his tongue darting around the edge of her navel and trailing down.

"You sure?" he said confidently, watching her face as he caught the edge of her panties with his teeth and pulled.

"Yessss," she answered, her back arching.

He knelt to the floor, letting the silk next-to-nothings drop next to him. While his hands followed the outer contours of her legs from the ankle up, his lips alternated on the inside, first the left, then the right, along her calves, her knees, her thighs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he went. He brushed against her, his chin raking over her soft mound.

"Yes you'll wear it?" he said, kissing the bend where her leg and hip joined.

"No…" she said, her voice unsteady.

He started low, his broad tongue cutting a wide swath across her sensitive flesh. Her heels dug into his shoulders. He made another long, slow stroke, burrowing deeper within her folds, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh…GOD...Puck…"

He nestled in, loving the way she tasted, salty and sweet and rich. His tongue darted inside and came up again. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked, running his tongue across it in his mouth. He let it go, circling, flicking, pressing his tongue flat against it. Her hips rose to meet him as her hand found the back of his head.

He pulled back, smirking at the small cry she issued. Two fingers replaced his mouth, working their way around her slick wetness. He paused, ready to enter her. She squirmed. He moved with her, keeping them just out of reach.

"Wear the costumes…" he said, his voice low. He pushed into her. Her head snapped back. Her hips bucked. Her knees closed around his neck. Her feet pulled him closer. He rested his chin against the heel of his hand, his mouth matching the movements of his fingers inside her.

"Yessss oh fuck whatever yes," she moaned. "Just don't stop doing THAT." Her hand once again found the back of his head.

He picked up the pace, pressing deeper into her, sucking her into his mouth, holding her clit lightly with his teeth. He curled his fingers, looking for that one spot…

"PUCK, I'M…GOD…FUCK…!"

Her breath came in uneven gasps. He felt her grip his fingers, her thighs pressed to his ears as she bucked, froze for a moment, and her body released.

He slowly removed his fingers, licking them clean. He rose from the floor, planted his hands next to her shoulders and hovered over her, watching the last remnants of pleasure wash over her face. She opened her eyes, licked her lips and smiled.

"Hi," she said, her hands sliding over his shoulders and clasping behind his neck.

"Hi babe," he said, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her tongue across his lips, tasting herself on him. "Told you I could persuade you."

"Fine. But it's going to cost you more than that."

"Best costume ever, babe."

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me how those instructions go again?" She reached between their bodies and slowly slid down the zipper of his jeans…

Puck took Quinn's hand and rang the bell.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Quinn muttered. Puck kissed her on the nose.

"You weren't complaining too loudly. Moaning, yes. Complaining no." He turned quickly when the door opened and a woman with green skin and a black dress answered. "Hey, Argyle. What's up? Nice costume."

"Thank you, Noah. Hi, Quinn," she greeted as she stepped aside.

"Hey, Rachel, you look really great."

"Thanks, Quinn." She looked from Puck to Quinn and back again, noting the letters on the front of their shirts. "I'm sorry, I must be missing something. I don't get your costumes."

Puck reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of paper.

"IKEA sex manual. Tab A goes into slot B," Puck explained with a grin.

Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly handed the paper back. "Oh my God, Noah. Something's wrong with you!" She turned and led them into the living room, where everyone else had gathered.

"I keep telling him that, but he doesn't believe me," Quinn agreed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Totally worth the look on her green face," Puck muttered.

"Totally," Quinn agreed quietly.


End file.
